Shell?
Dreamscription Thanks to Scorpi, Stella Cactewy's shell has cracked and the Dream Team is responsible for caring her shell from cracking again. But the team did what they shouldn't, breaking the shell. Plot Stella is chatting with Scorpi about Flain kicked Major Nixel's butt during an interview. When suddenly Krader frights Scorpi, his tail hit Stella's face and accidentally cracked her face, scaring all team who passes by. When she tell Jason about this, Jason said the Dream Team should take care of her. But in the 23:00, Teslo asks Stella to break through anyway. When she can't, Teslo brings a dynamite, but it explodes before he could throw at her. Then, Teslo uses his tail and suddenly an electric glow grows at the shell and broke it, which wakes up all the entire team. Then her true form reveals and suprised the entire team especially their leader. When Stella said how she looks, Flain wants to answer but then she said she know she looks ugly, which offended the team's thought. Then, she uses her magic to fly and run from everybody. Then, the team starts chase her. After some gags and actions to chase her, they encountered Stella in the Light Forest. When Flain suggests they attack her using "Annihilating Charge", their leader disagrees and tell them to become soft. Then, the clip shows up Major Nixel practicing their Nixels to destroy the Cubits. When Major Nixel saw a ray of fairy light blows up to the air, he states the team destroyed a Coconapple, the most strong food ever, he ran away, leaving his Nixels. Then the clips shows back the team. Teslo suggests they should back to the building before Larry blamed them that they sneak out of the building in 23:00. The episode ends with all teams except Dream Team suprised by her new look. Major Events *Stella breaks out of her shell. *Pikachi successfully used the Tera-volt. *Somebody (Gumball) blamed Magnifo for the first time. Character in order of Appearance *Stella Cactewy *Scorpi *Major Nixel (mentioned) *Gobba (cameo) *Kraw (cameo) *Flurr (cameo) *Glomp (cameo) *Magnifo (cameo) *Pikachi Windlow (cameo) *Gumball Watterson (cameo) *Flain (cameo) *Teslo (cameo) *Krader *Jason *Larry *Nixels (2) Trivia *This episode is the 2.5th episode to have most characters. *This is the 1st episode a japanese food appeared, which is both Takoyakis and Sushis. Cultural References *The episode's plot is 25% resembles the episode "The Shell" from TAWoG. *Some of the actions the team performed resembles Worms Armageddon's worms' skills such as 2x Ninja Rope usage and Teleport Gun. **The Teleport Gun, Ninja Rope, Bazooka, Homing Missile and MB Bomb also appeared in this episode. *At the chase, when Pikachi jumps, he headbutted a block and a coin jumped on the block which resembles Mario. Gags *When Gumball is chasing, he bumped at a Takoyakis store and the next clip shows he's eating Takoyakis. *When Pikachi is chasing, he jumped and headbutted a block and a coin appeared at the screen shows 1 Coins meaning he doesn't bring any druck to buy anything. *When Flain and Krader chased, they bumped at a Cubit store and murped. *When Teslo chased, he bumped at a pillar and his head falls to the river and forces him to take his head in the river. Category:The Show Category:Episodes